Leaving on a Jet Plane
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: Mishiro Songfic. Mimi is leaving for America and stops by Izzy's house before leaving.


****

A/N: I never thought I'd make another Mishiro but when I heard this song it just seemed made for them! Anyways, This fic takes place right before Mimi leaves for America. Izzy and Mimi are already together in this fic. Please Read and Review.

WARNING: This is VERY short! So please don't complain about the length.

Same old boring Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or its characters. I also do NOT own Leaving on a Jet Plane. So please don't sue!

Leaving on a Jet Plane

#### All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

****

I'm standing here outside your door

#### I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

Mimi stood on Izzy's front yard. Tears in her eyes. Blurring her vision. It was early in the morning, 6:07 A.M. to be exact. Her bags were stacked in the Taxi waiting for her. She wanted to go tell Izzy good-bye but didn't want to wake him up. 

****

But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn

The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn

All ready I'm so lonesome I could cry.

So Mimi stood in cold undecided whether she should wake Izzy up or not. She stayed like this until the taxi driver started honking his horn. 

Izzy was awakened by the noise and went out to see what was causing it. To his surprise he saw Mimi standing in front of the door.

"Mimi? Why are you here at this hour?" Izzy questioned.

****

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Mimi didn't answer and instead kissed him out of the blue. Thinking that that kiss could be their last kiss.
    
     "Smile for me Izzy. Please?" Mimi asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"I want to remember you happy. Not confused and wondering why I'm standing here." Mimi explained.

"Ok..." Izzy said then smiled.

Then Mimi drew him into a warm embrace and said, "Please say you'll wait for me."

"Wait for you? Why do I need to wait for you?" Izzy questioned.

****

I'm a leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

#### Oh, babe, I hate to go

"I'm leaving Izzy." She said.

"Leaving? Where?" 

"I'm moving to America. My parents got a better job and I don't know when we'll come back."

"When's your flight?"

"Eight o'clock. I wish I didn't have to go Izzy. I hate to leave you and the others!" She said noticing that Izzy was fighting back tears.

"I wish you didn't have to go to."

****

There's so many times I let you down

So many times I've played around

I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing

"Since I'm going to be leaving you I want to say... I'm sorry."
    
     "Why are you sorry Mimi?"

"I'm sorry about all the times I've let you down."

"What times?" 

"Like in the Temple of the Digivice..."

"That wasn't your fault Mimi. That was mine. If I hadn't been so insensitive you wouldn't have run off."

"No it's my fault for not thinking that you were helping the others."

****

Every place I go, I think of you

Every song I sing, I sing for you

When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring
    
    "I'll never forget you Izzy. No matter where I go or what I say, I'll never forget you." "I'll never forget you either.' "We'll be together… forever. Right?" "Yeah. No matter where you or I go we'll always be together." "You won't find someone else will you? I know I won't" "I promise Mimi."

****

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

"Izzy, this may be the last time we see each other for a long time."

"I know Mimi. I wish you didn't have to go. Then I wouldn't have to see you leave."

"You don't have to Izzy. You don't have to see me leave."

"You don't have to leave do you? Maybe you could get an apartment here."

By now the tears Izzy had been holding in were coming out.

****

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Oh, babe, I hate to go

"You know I don't want to leave Izzy. But I have to. I have to go to America with my parents. I could get an apartment but then I'd go bankrupt."

"I know. But I just wish I knew when you were coming back. Then, at least, I'd have something to look forward to."

"I wish I knew to but I don't. Just promise you'll be there when I do."

"I promise."

****

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time let me kiss you

#### Then close your eyes I'll be on my way

#### Dream about the days to come

****

When I won't have leave alone

About the time that I won't have to say

"It's time for me to go Izzy."

"I'll miss you, Mimi."

"I'll miss you too."

After Mimi said that she started to head back to the Taxi with tears filling her eyes.

Izzy couldn't bear to watch her go so he closed his eyes, turned around, and waved good-bye to Mimi.

"Good-bye Mimi. I'll never forget you." He whispered not knowing that Mimi was saying the same thing except with his name instead of hers.

****

Kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm a leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go


End file.
